


Nightlight (Jason Todd/Reader)

by Gunznspiritz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunznspiritz/pseuds/Gunznspiritz
Summary: Y/n L/n is a struggling art student (who are we kidding, all art students are struggling). Living in Gotham city doesn't lessen the stress at all, but at least she could rely on Gotham's vigilantes to keep her safe at night, right?Wrong.On her way home from her night class, she was the victim of a mugging gone wrong, and was left to bleed out in an alleyway; that is until her meta-gene was awakened.Now Y/n experiences blackouts every night, only waking up several hours later to bruises and blood, and news feed of a new rogue wreaking havoc on Gotham.At first, it was fun, she'd go to sleep for a few hours and wake up with a couple of bags of money lying around. Then she woke up one day, and she wasn't in her apartment.Handcuffed to a cot, in a cement cell, in the "Red Hood's" hideout, Y/n only has one question to ask her captor."Who the fuck is the Red Hood?"





	Nightlight (Jason Todd/Reader)

**October**

Normally, when someone wakes up in a pile of money, covered in cuts and bruises and dried blood, they panic. But not you, not anymore at least. 

Sure 3 weeks ago you would've panicked, but a lot's changed in 3 weeks. 

For instance, you lost your job (it was at a shitty diner anyways), your rent went up, you're failing a class, one of your brothers need's you to post their bail (You've already let him stew in county jail for a few days), oh and how could you forget? You got mugged, stabbed, almost died, which triggered your meta-gene to awaken, and now your Dissociative Identity Disorder (which you spent years getting under control) is critical to the point where you go completely crazy at night and commit atrocities. Yea, not much would make you panic these days, except-OHMYGOD WHO'S THAT GUY?! 

The sudden weight of an arm around your waist as you lie in your money staring at the ceiling, made you panic. God, you hope you didn't sleep with him, he looks like a bum. You threw yourself onto the floor as fast as possible and scrambled to your feet, grabbing the baseball bat you kept by your bed in case of emergencies. This was an emergency.

"Um, hello?" You watched him groggily open his eyes. "Yes, hi, who the fuck are you? Why are you in my bed?" 

He seemed startled for a second before chuckling and sitting up. "Man, you really weren't lying." 

Your eyes narrowed as you raised your bat threateningly. 

His hands flew up in defense. "Chill out lady! Look, last night you paid me to help you carry all the cash back to your place. Said I could stay the night, but you also said you wouldn't remember any of this in the morning." 

You grit your teeth in annoyance, muttering under your breath. "That bitch. Okay, get up- put your shirt on- and get out! Now!" 

"Don't you at least want to know my name?" 

"NO! GET! OUT!" You could feel your face burning from anger and embarrassment. 

***

"Good morning!" 

You grunted at your bother (the one who isn't in jail) as you rested your head on the table in the corner of the cafe. 

"Someone had fun last night, you were all over the news. Heard you even got in a fight with Batman!" 

You let out a sad sounding whimper as you lifted your head. "For the last time Aaron, it wasn't me. It was her, Nightlight!" 

Aaron winced when he saw your face. Due to your nightly activities and your classes during the afternoon, you were only getting about 3 to 4 hours of sleep a night, if that. The result was dark bags under your eyes. Plus the dark bruise by your hairline and cut in your eyebrow, you knew you looked like shit. 

"Yea, well, you're the one suffering from her actions."

"You think I don't know that?" You whisper-shouted, as to not attract the attention of the others in the cafe. "Look at this!" 

Lifting your shirt, you showed him the bat-shaped welt/bruise on your hip. 

"Holy shit!" Aaron covered his mouth, in an attempt to cover the huge grin on his face, coughing to cover his laughter when he saw the scowl on your face. 

You sighed and changed the subject. "Look, I'm gonna go bail out Dumbass today, wanna come with?" 

"Bail him out? I didn't even know he was arrested, but that would explain why he wasn't returning my calls or texts. I thought he was just being a moody bitch." 

"Yea no, he got caught breaking and entering-"

"Meanwhile, you never get caught." The snide tone of his voice made your jaw clench. 

"Shut up."  

The bell on the door rung followed by a group of arguing boys walking in. 

"You _know_ that wasn't my fault" 

"Really? You're the one who 'slipped' coming down the stairs." 

"Guys shut up, we're indoors." 

Aaron grunted and rolled his eyes, nodding his head in their direction before lowering his voice.

"Those are Bruce Wayne's sons." 

You looked over your shoulder at the 3 boys, they all had black hair and pale skin. One was taller than the other two, looking to be in his mid to late twenties, the other looked like a high schooler and the last like a middle schooler. 

"Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?" 

"Because they're stuck up rich kids, yea Bruce Wayne has all these charities and shit, but his kids just take advantage of his generosity." 

You snorted, "You sound like you've got a hard-on for Bruce Wayne-" Aaron slammed his fist down on your palm to shut you up as the Wayne boys walked past and you cursed, kicking him under the table. "Asshole." 

After a few more minutes of eavesdropping on the Wayne boys, you remembered what you were talking about earlier. 

"Look, the county jail is a 45-minute drive, and I don't have a car." 

"Oh, so that's why you met me for coffee." 

You puckered your lips and looked off to the side. "Maybe so," Aaron chuckled and rolled his eyes, and you laughed along with him. "Nonetheless, we've gotta bail that dumbass out." 

"He always did take after dad."

You snorted and stood from your seat, grabbing your black leather jacket and placing some singles on the table for a tip. "Shut up, we all take after dad." 

***

The bailout process is long and boring. Multiple times Aaron had to tap your arm to wake you up. Finally, after 3 hours, your older brother (Aaron's twin) Seamus was free and coming home with you. 

"Why'd it take you so goddamn long! I called you days ago!" 

"Oh, MY BAD! I should've put _my_ entire life on hold to come _all_ the way out here, and spend _my_ money to bail _your_ fucking dumbass out!" 

Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose as he drove. "We're not even out of the parking lot and you're already FUCKING ARGUING!" 

The rest of the car ride home was filled with yelling, but halfway through it turned from angry yelling to telling stories and jokes and laughing. 

Once you all got back to your apartment, you stood in front of them as you looked at the time. 

"So it always happens at the same time-"

"12:34 when you got stabbed. We know." 

"Damn, can't you just let her tell the story?" Seamus smacked Aaron's arm for cutting you off. 

You rolled your eyes before taking a seat. "2 minutes." 

To you, it felt like blinking. One second it was 12:33 AM, and next thing you know the sun was shining through the window and you were on the news. 

But to others, it was scary. Your body shuddered, like you got a chill, and then starting at the root, your hair turned black. Finally, when your eyes opened, the iris' were glowing white. 

Nightlight groaned as she sat up, rolling her neck before a dangerous grin spread across her face. 

"We are going to have so much fun tonight."


End file.
